The Auror's Secret
by Taraborn
Summary: Harry has a secret lover, Narcissa Malfoy, a divorcee. Mostly smut for now, if people are interested in the idea I'll make it more of a story.


**A/N** \- So this is my first story in a while, please give me honest reviews on my writing style, too short possibly? Maybe I need more detail? Maybe better word choices? Anyway, I hope you like it.

 **Warning** mostly smut, very little story though I may do more chapters that give it some more story.

Harry let out a sigh as he runs his hand through his hair, as he examines the information in front of him. Pictures, maps, reports, witness statements all stuck to his office wall. Magical wires flowed from point to point on the board, creating an intimate web. He glares at the board, contemplating the puzzle that this particular fugitive posed him, some want to be death eater that had caused a stir.

When someone knocked gently on the door, he smiled and called out for them to enter. The woman who entered was Harry's only relief during stressful times, and could often help him see the answer to the many conundrums that passed him. Narcissa Malfoy shut the door gently behind herself as she stepped into the spacious office, and glided to the desk where she would perch on a corner. "So how might I help you this time?" she asks with her gracious tones.

Harry gestures at the magical web across the room. "As ever, a criminal eludes me. I can't seem to see the pattern."

The older woman smiled and placed a hand on the inside of his thigh, stroking his leg with her delicate fingers. "And that's why you called me here? To take your mind from the problem?" She smirks teasingly, "I'm beginning to feel used." The woman would wink with a slight giggle, letting Harry know how she really felt. She'd lean closer, and head be able to smell her perfume as she kisses him softly.

Harry thinks back to the first time they'd kissed, a few months after the war, he had looked for her, to discuss what had happened in the forest. It had been an emotionally charged meeting, and ended with them in a tight embrace, and then a short kiss. He'd pulled away, thinking of Ginny, but when she asked to talk a few weeks later, he couldn't resist seeing her again. The second kiss they shared was longer, and neither pulled away. In the many years since then, they had met secretly often, sharing their problems, becoming more and more intimate.

Narcissa, still as beautiful as she had been all that time ago, moved from the desk to Harry's lap as they wrapped their arms around each other. Harry felt a slight pang of guilt, he still cared for Ginny and didn't want to hurt her, but Cissy made him feel something else, something more passionate.

Harry flicked his wand, making sure the door was locked, before using magic to start removing Cissy's clothes. Her robes slid over her body, revealing the body of a woman much younger than she was. This being her glamour. She slid her long fingers under his robes, pushing them off his shoulders to reveal his muscular chest. Their hands ran over each others bodies as they kissed passionately. Harry eagerly caressing the soft skin of Narcissa's breasts as she strokes his chest.

Harry moans softly a his lover slides her hand down his robes to his crotch, taking his member into her small hand. She straddles his thigh, swaying her hips to grind against him. She is clearly experienced, and had spent many passionate nights with her current lover and her ex husband. Harry loved how good she was with her hands, she knew just how to give him the most amount of pleasure, yet still be a tease. "Fuck..." he moans and runs his hands down her back to squeeze her ass cheeks.

"I want you so bad," she whispers into his ear like a sultry goddess.

The young auror was more than happy to oblige, pushing his black robes down his body and kicking them across the room. He lifts her slightly, and moves her so she's over his stiff manhood. Some of her juices drip onto his leg and he smirks before gently lowering her. She let's out a soft whimper as he enters her warm sex, and digs her nails into his back.

Narcissa throws back her head as she begins to gently move herself up and down his manhood, taking him into her velvety warmth. Harry guides her hips in their motion whilst leaning forward to place his lips to her breasts, teasing her hard, pink nipples. He sucks and links them, placing gentle kisses before tugging gently with his teeth, earning a few gasps from his lover. Cissy would then begin to increase her speed, grinding against his lap when she was down, before pulling all the way up till he was almost out of her. Then she'd push back down with a shiver. They moan together, thankful for the constant muffliato charm placed on the room.

Harry wraps his arms around the blondes legs, and stands up. He'd make his way to a wall, still inside of her, and push her back against it before beginning to drive into her. Cissy laughs softly as he carries her and let's out a gasp at his powerful thrust. "Oh Harry yes fuck me hard!" she murmurs into his ear between her heavy breaths. She runs her slender fingers through his dark, messy hair, clinging to him with her arms and legs, so he couldn't get away.

Harry doesn't want to get away, and continues to drive up into her at speed, powerfully pushing his thick cock into her warm wet womanhood. A bead of sweat drips down his forehead as he squeezes her ass cheeks in time with his thrusts.

Cissy's inner walls tighten around Harry's member, and she let's out an ecstatic scream as she reaches her climax, her juices pouring out a running down Harry's leg to the floor. Harry smirks and keeps pushing into her, giving her more and more pleasure. He pulls out from her, and she quickly drops to her knees before him. She uses her delicate hands to stroke him before taking his wet cock into her mouth, licking his head and shaft. Her head bobs up and down, and Harry holds her blonde hair out the way for her. He feels his orgasm getting closer, and he begins pushing into her mouth to get deeper before letting out a groan, sending his seed into her mouth.

Harry smiles down at her as he pumps his load into her, and pulls out. The woman tries to swallow it all, but some makes it way down her chin. She licks her lips, getting the last drop of cum before standing. She casts a quick spell, cleaning it up before standing and doing the same for the rest of herself and the room, reverting it back to its original state.

The two hurriedly get dressed and Harry smiles, stroking the woman's face before she leaves. "Thank you love," he murmurs softly, "anytime you need me just send me an owl."

Cissy smiles and nods, giving g Harry a good bye kiss before leaving, "You know I will." She turns, and steps out the room with the grace of a queen. Harry turns back to the board on his wall and smiles. He just saw a connection between the locations he hadn't seen earlier. Whatever it was Cissy did, Ginny couldn't do it. He'd have to sort this out, he decides as a pang of guilt rushes through him again. But Ron would kill hi if he found out, and he'd be cast out from the Weasley family, the only family He'd truly felt a part of.


End file.
